Nothing
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Dia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada balasan, tidak ada suara. Tidak ada apapun dari ujung lain telepon itu. Lanjutan dari 'Six Degrees of Separation'. Jackrabbit, same warnings applied. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** Nothing

**Summary:** Dia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada balasan, tidak ada suara. Tidak ada apapun dari ujung lain telepon itu.

**Pairing:** Jackrabbit, drunk-fic. Mungkin.

**Rate:** T karena saia males ganti rating

**Disclaimer:** Lagu dan fandom dan nopel dan filem bukan yang saia *nangis*

**Bacotan:** Huweeeh… saia lama ga apdt dan lama ga ublish cerita~! Maaf~! *padahal ga ada yang nungguin*

Hiks… abisnya, abisnya, koneksi i-net di Sumba (tempat saia berada tiga minggu terakhir) bener-bener lemot banget dan ga bisa diandalkan. Trus, bukannya dapet ide buat ngelanjutin ato bikin one-shot, saia malah dapet ide untuk cerita baru terus. Dan ketika saia coba ngetik, feel-nya ga dapet terus. Tolong… saia kesiksa… TTATT

Okeh, cukup bacotan saia. Pokoknya, enjoy, deh~! :'D

* * *

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind, turn it all around

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I, dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing

**Nothing—The Script**

* * *

Dia merasa sekarat. Rasanya seperti sedikit saja sentuhan bisa membunuhnya. Itu berlebihan, tapi bukankah memang orang yang sedang patah hati punya kecenderungan untuk bereaksi dan membuat perbandingan berlebihan terhadap setiap hal yang dia temui? Jadi dia berhak untuk berlebihan, jangan protes.

Tapi, sungguh. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa semua ini membuatnya memandang segala hal berlebihan, sama sekali tidaklah berlebihan jika dia menyatakan bahwa tidak ada yang menahannya untuk tidak bunuh diri atau mati. Dia tidak tahan, tidak bisa terus hidup. Tidak seperti ini.

Kedua matanya yang merah karena kombinasi _sempurna_ dari menangis dan kurang tidur itu terpaku pada satu titik. Lukisannya yang belum dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan pernah selesai. Semua orang memang mengatakan dia adalah seorang seniman yang hebat, pelukis yang handal, dan blah, blah, blah. Ya, tidak lagi sekarang. Dia sudah kehilangan semangat dan inspirasinya yang terus-menerus mendorongnya untuk maju.

Dia sudah kehilangan Jack.

Dan sekarang dia adalah Aster yang dulu. Aster yang tidak pernah tahu kapan untuk tidak berhenti, Aster yang tidak punya motivasi dan keberanian untuk menyelesaikan—apalagi memperlihatkan pada orang lain—hasil kerjanya.

_"Ayolah, Aster, selesaikan lukisanmu. Kumohoooooon? Ya? Dengan buah ceri dan taburan gula diatasnya? Lalu setelah itu, ikutkan ke dalam kontes?"_

_"Itu curang, Jackie. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa bilang tidak padamu."_

_"Yay! Aku menang!"_

(Anehnya semua orang berkata bahwa dia jauh lebih baik seperti ini, tanpa Jack. Apa dia memang lebih baik menjadi seorang yang suka berhenti? Apa dia memang lebih baik menjadi mayat hidup?)

_"Aster…"_

"Argh! Keluar!"

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa teriakannya itu bisa ditujukan pada pikirannya, orang dalam pikirannya… atau teman-temannya yang sekarang sdang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sopan sekali, Aster. Kami kesini untuk membawa sedikit hawa kehidupan dan kau langsung mengusir kami," ujar Pitch dengan logat Inggris-nya yang kental.

"Oh, maaf, _mate_. Tidak melihatmu masuk…" balasnya sambil memijat pelan kepalanya yang agak pening.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau terlalu sibuk menangisi birmu yang tumpah," balas Sandy, si pirang yang berdiri di samping Pitch, sambil tersenyum lebar—yang jelas-jelas sama sekali tidak cocok untuk terpampang di wajahnya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Sandy, yang benar 'susu'," protes si gadis berambut cokelat bernama Tooth sambil menyelipkan poninya ke belakang telinganya lagi.

"Tapi, Tooth. Aster kayaknya ga lagi minum susu, deh," balas Sandy sambil menunjuk botol-botol, yang _jelas_ bukan botol susu, di lantai.

"Kalian berdua, berhenti. Aster… kau juga seharusnya berhenti."

"Aku ga lagi adu mulut dengan mereka, _mate_."

"Berhenti memikirkan Jack, maksudku. Kau harusnya sudah bisa melupakannya."

Tooth mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Pitch benar, Aster. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan begini. Kau lebih baik tanpa dia, lagipula."

Kan? Mereka semua mengatakan itu! Apa dia memang cari profesi baru sebagai zombi saja, ya?

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita ke Santoff Clausen? Mungkin sedikit alkohol bisa menghapuskannya dari kepalamu!"

Aster memandang Sandy dalam-dalam. Temannya ini mungkin sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Dengan lemas dia menolak, "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ayolah, jangan jadi perusak atmosfir, gimana?"

"Sandy, yang benar 'perusak suasana'," lagi-lagi Tooth protes.

"Oh, benar."

Setelah diganggu terus-menerus, dia menyerah. Mungkin mereka benar. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah beberapa gelas alkohol untuk meluruskan kembali pikirannya dan, mudah-mudahan, itu bisa menolongnya untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya memang lebih baik tanpa Jack. "Baiklah, asal jangan ada yang menangis karena minumnya kalah dariku."

"Nah, begitu dari tadi kan ga susah, _mate_," seru Sandy dan Tooth bersamaan, dengan gagal meniru logat Australia Aster, sambil menarik temannya itu untuk berdiri dan brgegas pergi.

Pitch menyadari langkah Aster agak diseret tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan itu.

* * *

"Aku mau martini!"

"Aku juga, North!"

"Buat tiga, _mate_!"

Pria berambut cokelat kemerahan di balik meja itu hanya memandang ketiga tamunya sebelum berbalik dan membuatkan minuman yang mereka pesan. "Kau juga, Pitch?" tanyanya menawarkan segelas martini juga pada pria Inggris yang baru saja duduk dengan manisnya—tidak seperti ketiga temannya yang langsung bertaruh tentang adu minum.

"Tidak," jawab Pitch sambil memandang ketiga temannya, "White Russian saja, Nicholas."

"Aku juga!"

Pitch menoleh ke sampingnya. "Aster, kau sudah pesan martini."

Aster terkekeh sedikit sambil memandang Pitch seakan-akan temannya itu adalah anak kecil. "Satu gelas ga bakalan ngefek, _mate_." Lalu dia kembali ke tempat duduknya di antara Tooth dan Sandy dan menenggak minumannya dalam sekali teguk.

Si pria Inggris hanya bersandar ke meja bar sambil memandang datar ketiga temannya yang sudah memulai permainan mereka; minum sebanyak mungkin. Dia juga menyaksikan usaha sia-sia Toothiana dan Sandy mencoba mengalahkan Aster yang sekarang sedang membuat North kewalahan membuatkan minuman terus-menerus tanpa istirahat.

Ketika mereka berdua akhirnya sadar bahwa mereka tidak bisa menang, mereka bergantian menyoraki Aster untuk meneruskan minumnya—kali ini segelas besar bir hitam. Sorakan mereka semakin kencang begitu tetes terakhir cairan berwarna hitam itu menghilang ke dalam mulut si pria Australia itu.

"Satu lagi, Aster?" tantang North sambil sambil bersiap mengambilkan apapun yang akan dipesan Aster.

"Tunggu sebentar," jawab Aster sembari menutup matanya sebentar, mencoba untuk mencari sedikit pembenaran dan alasan untuk berhenti—atau malah untuk tidak berhenti.

_"Kau sayang padaku, Aster?"_

_"Ya, Jackie."_

"Iya, tambah lagi."

* * *

Setelah satu gelas terlalu banyak, Pitch memutuskan dia harus menjadi orang dewasa diantara mereka semua dan menghentikan pesta minum ini sebelum salah satu dari mereka tumbang karena keracunan alkohol. Dia merebut gelas di tangan Aster dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Nggaaaaak, kembalikan, Pitch…!" rengek Aster dengan suara yang serak.

"Tidak. Kau sudah cukup mabuk."

"Tapi aku masih sayang pada Jack…" balas Aster sebagai pembelaan.

Tooth mengusap kepalanya. "Tidak, itu gila, Aster," ucapnya lembut.

"Aku nggak gila!" bentak Aster sebelum berdiri dengan kaki yang sedikit oleng, "Aku masih sayang pada Jack dan ini semua," dia menunjuk gelas-gelas kosong di atas meja, "sama sekali tidak… ver… mer… ugh… berhasil!"

Seteelah itu dia berlari keluar dari bar dengan langkah yang terseok, jatuh sekali, tatpi masih terus berlari keluar ke jalan sebelum teman-temannya bisa menghentikannya.

"Uh… kubayar nanti, Nicholas!" seru Pitch kalut sambil berlari mengejar Aster sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, seperti kecelakaan, bunuh diri, bunuh diri, kecelakaan… dan bunuh diri.

Untung Sandy dan Tooth masih cukup waras dan sadar untuk bisa mengikuti.

* * *

"Jack!" terdengar Aster memanggil-manggil nama itu berkali-kali sambil berlari di sekeliling kota yang nyaris kosong itu.

Pitch menyergapnya dan menutup mulut Aster dengan tangannya. Sandy datang kemudian dengan napas tersengal, diikuti oleh Tooth dengan sepatu _high_ _heels_-nya ditetenteng di tangannya.

"Aster… hahh… tenangkan… dirimu," ucap Sandy sambil terus mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara yang sekarang menjadi kebutuhan pokoknya.

Apapun yang Aster katakan, semuanya teredam oleh tangan Pitch yang menutupi mulutnya. Itu tampaknya membuatnya kesal shingga dia memutuskan untuk menggigit tangan itu.

Untuk sesaat, Pitch hanya bisa mengutuk refleksnya karena dia melepaskan Aster sambil meringis kesakitan dengan bekas gigitan berwarna merah di telapak tangannya dan membiarkan Aster kembali berlari bebas sambil meneriakkan nama Jack seakan Jack akan muncul jika dia terus memanggilnya.

"Ayo, kejar dia," ujar Pitch sambil berdiri dan mulai berlari lagi, meninggalkan Tooth menggeram kesal dan Sandy nyaris pingsan karena sesak napas.

* * *

Dia memang mabuk, tapi dia akan tetap mengatakan kalimat yang seharusnya dia katakan pada Jack, dan Jack pasti akan mendengar walaupun kalimat itu terdengar kacau karena dia mabuk. Dia keluarkan _handphone_-nya dari kantong dan mulai menekan angka-angka yang sudah dia ingat diluar kepala tanpa melihat daftar kontaknya. Terdengar nada sambung, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari sebrang sana, dan setelah beberapa saat, hanya mesin penjawab pesan yang merespon panggilannya.

Apa dia peduli?

Tidak. Dia sudah terlalu mabuk dan sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak akal sehat untuk peduli. "Jack… aku masih mencintaimu…" ujarnya tidak jelas karena lidahnya mati rasa. "Tolong… katakan sesuatu…"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kalau begini caranya, dia harus bertemu langsung dengan Jack. Dia tahu jika Jack bisa melihat betapa sakitnya dia, Jack pasti akan mengerti dan akan menerimanya kembali.

Kan?

* * *

Mereka bertiga terlambat. Aster sekarang sedang mengetuk dan mendobrak pintu rumah seorang Jack Frost sambil berteriak tanpa peduli jika orang-orang di sekitar situ akann menuntutnya karena ribut. "Jack!" panggilnya, "Jack, bukakan pintu! Aku harus bicara padamu!"

"Aster," panggil Sandy sambil berusaha menghentikannya mengetuk pintu, "Ayo pergi."

"Tidak! Kalau dia melihatku seperti ini, dia akan berubah pikiran! Jack! Jack! Bukakan pintu, kumohon, Jack! Aku yang salah selama ini! Jack! Aku disini, sialan!"

Tooth menarik Sandy dan menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan saja Aster karena dia tahu Aster tidak akan menghiraukan mereka.

Aster mengeluarkan lagi _handphone_-nya dan mulai menelepon. Kali ini ada yang mengangkat.

"Jack!" panggilnya penuh harap. "Jack! Aku ada di depan rumahmu sekarang! Aku masihmencintaimu, kumohon buka pintunya."

Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Jack…?"

Masih tak ada balasan.

"Aku masih cinta padamu…"

Tidak ada. Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada suara, tidak ada balasan.

Aster jatuh terduduk dan bersandar ke pintu dan mulai menangis, _handphone-nya_ masih di dekat telinganya, seakan bakal ada jawaban jika dia cukup sabar menunggu.

Tapi Jack masih tidak mengatakan apapun.

* * *

Di balik pintu itu, Jack terduduk bersandar pada pintu. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi dan _handphone_-nya tergeletak di sampingnya.

Dia mendengar Aster yang akhirnya menyerah dan dibawa pulang oleh teman-temannya.

Barulah saat dia yakin mereka sudah tidak ada di depan pintunya, dia menangis dan menggulung badannya sambil memandang rumahnya yang nyaris kosong dan sebuah koper besar berisi baju-bajunya.

Dia akan pergi dan dia tidak punya waktu untuk merasa ragu.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Yup, sekali lagi, ini kelanjutan 'Six Degrees of Separation', dan ini masih lagunya 'The Script', juga ini masih ada kelanjutannya.

Ahaha… kalo ada yang tanya kenapa saia bikin Aster tersiksa, alasannya adalah karena saia senengn ngeliat dia nangis dan mabok dan lari-lari kayak orang gila. *jahat*

Saia minta ripiunya, seperti biasa~! :D *plakked*

Love,  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
